


Spark Sr.

by murdergatsby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little fluff too, Bickering, Bottom Peter Hale, Bratty Peter Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, Good Peter Hale, Handcuffs, M/M, Mountain Ash, Top Sheriff Stilinski, because these fools have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Peter’s bull_ was what it was; Noah knew it should have irritated him, the way Peter refused to take no for an answer, but it didn’t. It hadn’t in a long time. He liked the fight Peter had in him, and loved how much of that came out when it came to Noah leaving him. He loved how much Peter loved spending time with him. Even if he did feel as though Peter's libido was going to kill him.--Peter allows Noah to leave him handcuffed to his headboard while he leaves for work, understanding how easy it would be for him to escape the moment the door closes behind him. Noah, funnily enough, knows more than Peter gives him credit for.





	Spark Sr.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/gifts).



> I wrote this for [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison) because this ship is his shit, and he's apparently read everything else in the tag. GOTTA PROVIDE FOR THE LOML.

_ “Oh, fuck. Good boy.” _

_ “Good boy.” _

 

Noah thrust up into Peter, with one hand to Peter's throat and the other at the crook of Peter's spread knees. Peter's back was pressed tight against Noah's chest- splayed over him in a way that allowed for Noah to hold him as he was, turn his head to kiss him, and whisper praise directly into his ear. Peter’s left hand was bound to the bars of the headboard by the cool, unforgiving steel of Noah's handcuffs, and the other gripped firmly into the sheets below them.

Noah looked down the length of Peter's body, appreciating the visual of the way Peter rolled his hips for him  _ just as much _ as he was appreciating the physical feeling. He moved his hand from Peter's knee to the head of Peter’s cock, where beads of pre-come were forming and dripping on to Peter's stomach. He collected it on his fingertips, admiring the pearlescent color as it built up, before offering it to Peter's lips.

Peter opened his mouth with an obedience he didn't know he had until he met Sheriff Stilinski, and let him drag the taste of himself down the width of his tongue.

“That’s it, Baby.” Noah cooed. He followed the point of his fingers to Peter's mouth and kissed him slowly.

Peter moaned into him, and Noah moaned right back like an echo.

_ “That’s it.” _

Noah took his hand from Peter's neck and pulled it through the wire of his hair- then, pulled it even tighter. He rolled Peter to his side and moved into him harder, and faster.

Peter braced himself by wrapping his free hand around his bound wrist. His moans got louder, and Noah got rougher with him.

Peter moaned in hiccups, with a smile blossoming on his face that was akin to pride- akin to success. It wasn't long before Peter was coming and bringing Noah to the same climax with the tight contraction of his body. His fangs dropped, and his claws dug into the flesh of his own arm. He'd be fine soon enough and, honestly, he couldn't say he disliked the way the sharp pain accompanied the numbing rush of his orgasm.

Noah let Peter roll back on top of him, when he was done, pressing more plush kisses into the side of Peter’s neck and the back of his shoulder.

“Okay,” Noah breathed. Exertion was still alive in his lungs, and the way Peter was rested on him wasn’t helping any. “Now, I really have to go.”

Peter groaned and turned away. He rolled himself- as he could with his wrist still connected to Noah’s headboard- so that Noah could get himself out from under him.

Noah disappeared into the adjoined bathroom, and returned fully clothed. Clean. Smelling of an overwhelming amount of aftershave in a desperate attempt to cover up the smell of Peter on his skin. Peter, of course, could still smell himself clouding up Noah’s rationality. Peter knew that any of the werewolves still residing in Beacon Hills- and, any other supernatural who might cross paths with the sheriff- would be able to smell that too.

Noah made eye contact with Peter and his naked body- for just a moment- before shaking his head  _ no _ to some unasked question. Peter pouted his lips anyway, as if he  _ had _ asked something.

“I'm going to miss you.” Peter said. He took his free hand to the mess of sheets beside him and lifted them up to his body, cleaning his own mess from himself as best he could with just the one hand.

Noah took a seat at the foot of his bed and started to put on his shoes. Peter stretched his body and poked at Noah’s back with his feet, until Noah turned to playfully roll his eyes at him and his antics.

“I’m going to miss you too, Peter.”

Peter smiled as if getting Noah to admit that had been an accomplishment- as if he didn’t always “admit” to that. His smile grew wider, baring teeth, when Noah finished lacing his boots and crawled back up on the bed to join him.  _ This is how things started out last time.  _ Noah was no good at getting ready for work when Peter had spent the night. It was what he cited each and every time Peter begged too.

And yet, here Peter was. Again. For yet another morning.

Noah kissed Peter on the lips while grabbing the keys to his handcuffs from the bedside table. He was careful about where he placed his body- careful to keep his uniform clean. He situated himself between Peter’s thighs and tried to ignore the way Peter immediately embraced him with them, rolling his hips into him.

Noah held Peter’s face with one hand, still kissing him, while blindly trying to get the small key into its lock. He had very little luck.

Peter’s hips lifted into Noah’s while Noah  _ tried _ . Peter twisted against him and brought his free hand down to brace against Noah’s hip so that he had  _ no choice _ but to feel him moving against him. Peter slipped fingers under the leather of Noah’s belt, and Noah gave up on the lock entirely.

Noah laughed, defeated, and placed the key beside them both on the mattress. He brought both his hands to Peter’s face- thumbs over his cheekbones- and smiled into the kiss he was giving him. “You’re going to kill me.” He said- cheerfully. The statement brought a warmth to Peter’s heart.

“You’re the one willingly dating a wild animal.” Peter teased. He lowered his chin- making Noah’s lips fully break from him, and allowing them to look into each other’s eyes.  Which, in turn, made it harder to  _ not _ kiss each other.

“You’re  _ clingy _ , is what you are.” Noah teased back. He sounded exasperated, but was equally delighted. Peter’s bullshit was what it was; Noah knew it should have irritated him, the way Peter refused to take no for an answer, but it didn’t. It hadn’t in a long time. He liked the fight Peter had in him, and  _ loved _ how much of that came out when it came to Noah leaving him. He loved how much Peter loved spending time with him, and how much of that time he wanted to spend riding him. Even if he did feel as though Peter  _ was going to kill him. _

“I think I know what I'll do.” Noah said. He looked down at Peter’s chest, finding dips in his collar to hook his eyeballs into. He felt the pull to part his lips over them, but knew if he did  _ that _ he  _ wouldn’t _ be making it to work.  _ Best to just not get started. _

“Call out sick?” Peter replied. He brought his knees up, his thighs up, and squeezed himself around Noah. Something about the bareness of his body against the thin, stiff fabric of Noah’s uniform felt more seductive than the actual motion he was making. It was that way for Noah, too; Peter could feel the coil of want building in Noah’s chest again.

“Well, no.” Noah replied, with a chuckle in his voice- a chuckle to clear out the tension he was feeling. “Can't do that.” 

Again, Peter pouted his lip and Noah brushed off the way it  _ did _ make him want to stay.

“I think I'll just leave you here, until I get home.” Noah explained. He sat up, pulling away from Peter’s embrace while still staying in his vicinity. He ran his open palms down the tops of Peter’s thighs, gently raking them back up to his knees before repeating the motion. It was soothing. “How's that sound?”

Peter blinked at him, waiting to see if he was serious; he cocked an eyebrow just as soon as he was sure he  _ was _ . “You want to leave me shackled to your bed until you're done for the day?”

“Until I feel like coming back.” Noah gently corrected. “Can't expect me to let a  _ wild animal _ , such as yourself, roam around unsupervised.”

It was dangerously cliche, what Noah was suggesting- and Peter knew Noah knew that. However, Peter found the whole suggestion to be  _ adorable _ . He found Noah’s pride in the matter to be adorable.

Peter thought about how fragile the headboard was, and how unreliable the links between enforcement grade ‘cuffs had proven to be in the past. He thought about how his nails made for the perfect lock-pick and how, if worst came to worst, he could just pull his own hand from the small metal loop that bound him; any wound that came from it would be gone in a matter of minutes, just like the gashes he’d made in himself earlier. He thought to mention all this but, how could he?

Noah looked so radiant, seated back between his legs, looking down on him, and holding him. He looked so proud of himself, and so confidently  _ in control _ .  _ Adorable.  _ Peter had to let it go. He had to give this to him. Just, had to.

Peter playfully snapped his teeth, lunging out towards Noah.  _ Wild animal. _ Noah laughed at him- kissed him, again- and Peter kneaded his hand into his hips, pulling Noah in closer for a final attempt at making him  _ stay _ . He moaned, too, for good measure, tossing his head back and letting Noah have at his throat if he wanted.

Noah groaned, and  _ again _ fought the pull to put his mouth to Peter’s chest.

“You're sure you don't have the time for one more round?” Peter said- begging, though his tone didn’t read that way.

Noah nodded. “I'm sure, Sweetheart.”

Noah collected the keys to his handcuffs from where he had left them at Peter’s side, and made a show of sliding them into his breast pocket. He kissed Peter one last time- kissing him goodbye- and got up off the bed. He walked himself to the door, checked the floor, checked his pockets, and then checked out Peter’s naked body again.

He left without another word, as if he couldn’t physically stand saying another word.

Peter listened to him leave; he listened to Noah walk down the stairs, open- close- and lock the front door. He listened to Noah get comfortable in his car, and pleasantly hum at the memory of the send off Peter had given him- now that he thought he was far enough out of range to do so in private.

Peter waited until he truly couldn’t hear Noah anymore before moving to pick at the lock on the handcuffs. As he predicted, the latch came open easily. His red wrist broke free. Noah’s plans were foiled.

Peter had every intention of returning to Noah’s bed at the slightest inkling that he may be on his way home from work. He didn’t want to wreck Noah’s fun with this- or his own- but he had  _ things _ to do if he wasn’t going to be spending all day in bed  _ with _ Noah. Not to mention, the angle was killing his shoulder.

Peter moved to stand up from the bed, hanging his legs over the side, and found himself unable to move forward any further. Around the shape of the mattress, granting only enough room for a single step down, was a ring of dark red dust. 

_ Mountain ash. _

“He-” Peter gasped out loud, as if there were someone around to hear his surprise. Noah  _ knew  _ the handcuffs he was leaving Peter in were useless. He knew Peter was going to spring from them the moment he left.  _ He planned this _ .

Still within reach, on the same bedside table that had once kept the handcuff keys, was Peter's phone. He snagged it, with heart playfully stammering, and texted Noah. He figured he'd be waiting for this.

“I can’t believe you.” Peter sent.

“I thought you wanted to stay in bed all day.” Noah replied. Peter could feel the dryness in his tone and it made him miss Noah even more.

“Not the same without me?” Noah replied, again, not waiting for Peter's own.

“No, it's not.” Peter responded.

“Not about the bed, then?”

Peter groaned, and laid back down on Noah's bed. Everything smelled like  _ him _ on the surface, with the amount of time he had been spending here, but the deep notes of Noah were still present. He was trapped in a sea of Noah, if he looked hard enough. And, he was looking.

“This has everything to do with your thick cock, Stilinski.” Peter texted back. Boldly. Hoping to get a rise from him. Hoping to get him back for  _ some _ of this. “Not your bed.”

“Mm.” was all Noah texted back.

_ God _ . It had Peter wanting to scream, but he found himself still smiling.

“I’ll be home soon enough, Peter. Relax.” Noah added, as if he could sense the edge Peter had just placed himself on. “Think about me.”

Thankfully, Peter found that his clothes were still within his new wrangled range. He grumbled to himself, and pulled on his underwear.  _ Just to be decent, for the time being. _

He laid back into the pillows of Noah's bed again, and tried to  _ relax _ as he had been instructed. He tried to not want to rub his face into the sheets and stir up the scents he'd been burying there. He tried to sleep, but found himself only thinking about the 12 hours that were potentially separating him and Noah.

 

_ “Jack ass.” _


End file.
